Northern Pod
, Mimmi and Zac Blakely, three Northern merpeople]] The Northern Pod is a pod of Northern mermaids located somewhere in the . Description Like all pods, the Northern Pod has a Mermaid Council that are in charge of and a Mermaid School where learn how to use their powers properly and use Moon Rings. The Northern Pod is described as having the of the best spells and potions. Rules Despite every pod have it own set of rules, the ones in the Northern Pod are the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to with people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the . If a member breaks one of the rules in the Northern Pod, their Mermaid Council will strictly the merman or mermaid by him/her, and he/she will be forced to without their pod. History Eons ago, an of Northern mermaids, along with four other mermaids from the other four , drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder merman's help. At some point, Nerissa's ancestors moved to the Northern Hemisphere and became members of the Northern Pod. Unfortunately, the Northern Pod was by the mermaid, Aurora. Her powers apparently rivaled even Nerissa's, because she proved to be a to the whole pod and even for her. Realizing she could not keep her children safe, Nerissa was forced to make the most difficult decision of her and send her children to new homes. After briefly fleeing the Northern Pod, Nerissa headed to Australia where she sent her daughter Mimmi to live in the Mako Pod. Nerissa then began searching for a home for Zac, realizing that a pod of mermaids would never care for him. After leaving Zac on the beach for the Blakelys to find, Nerissa heavy heartedly returned to the Northern Pod to continue fighting Aurora hoping that one day she would be able to come back for her children. Apparently, Nerissa drove Aurora away after returning to the Northern Pod. The Canadian Mermaid was caught on singing the Northern Pod Enchantment Song and it was uploaded . Sirena heard it and was enchanted since she is a Southern mermaid. She sang the Northern Pod Enchantment to David, but Mimmi and Ondina sang the Counter-version song and broke the enchantment on her. Known Members *Canadian Mermaid *Nerissa *Nerissa's ancestors † *Unnamed Mermaids † Trivia *According to Sirena and Mimmi, the Northern Pod can be dangerous. **The dangerous reputation of the Northern Pod may have been inspired by the of dangerous, wicked mermaids which are most common in the Northern Hemisphere. *Northern mermaids may be resistant to low temperatures since they swim in , waters around Canada and the . The Canadian Mermaid wasn't suffering from the cold or , even though she was swimming in an area where the temperature was very low and the humans she attacked were dressed in thick clothing to keep , further implying the Northern mermaids' cold resistance. *Northern mermaids are immune to Snow Rash and the Northern Pod Enchantment Song. *Unlike in the Mako Pod, the Enchantment Song is allowed in the Northern Pod, just like it was centuries ago. *As stated by Mimmi, Northern mermaids trap sharks in ice . *Since Ireland is in the Northern Hemisphere, it might be possible the Sea Caves of Ireland belongs to the Northern Pod. *As a Northern mermaid that was once a human, Bella might pe a part of the Northern Pod in the . pl:Północna ławica Category:Pods Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets